COPS (film)
COPS is a 2013 American science fiction crime thriller film based on the 1988 animated television series of the same name. Directed by Tommy Wirkola, produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Beau Flynn, Adam McKay, and Kevin Messick, the film stars Denzel Washington, Jeremy Renner, Leola Bell, Famke Janssen, Peter Stormare, Thomas Mann, Pihla Viitala, Derek Mears, and Lela Star. Plot Cast COPS *Denzel Washington as Baldwin P. “Bulletproof” Vess — The leader of COPS and chief of police of Empire City as well as the only COP to appear in every single episode, Baldwin P. Vess is a Federal Agent from the FBI who was called in to help take down Big Boss. *Jeremy Renner as P.J. “LongArm” O’Malley — P.J. O’Malley serves as a police sergeant for the Empire City Police Department. Second-in-command of COPS, he is a very compassionate officer who has the talent to convince juvenile delinquents to give up their criminal ways and become law-abiding citizens. *Leola Bell as Susie “Mirage” Young — A female police officer who worked with the San Francisco Police Department. She is known for her talented work in undercover investigations. Mirage is representative of a Vice Officer. * as Rex “Bowser” Pointer — A police officer who worked for the Chicago Police Department. He loves animals and is the handler of Blitz. Bowser is representative of a K-9 officer. **Blitz—Bowser's robotic dog who thinks like a human being. * as Walker “Sundown” Calhoun — A former Texas Sheriff. He is an excellent lasso handler and sharpshooter known for conducting special investigations. Sundown is representative of a Texas Ranger. * as Sgt. Colt “Mace” Howards — A police sergeant who worked for the Philadelphia Police Department. He is known for his tactical strategies, his laser “Mazooka,” and his love for a femme fatale named Nightshade. Mace is representative of a S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons and Tactical) Officer. * as Dave E. “Highway” Harlson — A police officer who worked for the California Highway Patrol. He is a known ace cycle trooper who is not good at baking cookies. Highway is representative of a Motorcycle patrol officer. * as Stan “Barricade” Hyde — A soft-spoken police officer who worked for the Detroit Metro. He is known for his calm demeanor, his M.U.L.E. device, and crowd control. Barricade is representative of Riot Control. He also seems to have training in Hostage Negotiation. * as Donny “Hardtop” Brooks — A rookie police officer who works for Empire City's Police Department. He is the driver of the COPS’ Ironsides vehicle and has a crush on ECTV news reporter Whitney Morgan. Hardtop is representative of a Patrol and Pursuit Officer. * as Hugh S. “Bullseye” Forward — A police officer who worked for the Miami Police Department. He is the best police helicopter pilot on the force which earned him the nickname “Bullseye.” Bullseye is representative of a Police Helicopter pilot. *Amber Heard as Tina “Mainframe” Cassidy — A police computer specialist who works for Empire City's Police Department. She is the best computer jockey ever whose talent in computer wizardry has helped solve even the most chaotic of capers. Mainframe is representative of a Police Technical Analyst. * as Wayne R. “CheckPoint” Sneeden III — A military officer who grew up in Alabama. He works for the United States Army and joins forces with COPS. Very fearful, nervous, anxious, but stays on the case with the team anyway to help get the job done. Appearing in “The Case of Mukluk’s Luck,” “The Case of the Iron C.O.P.S and Wooden Crooks,” and “The Case of the Red Hot Hoodlum” which had major roles in those episodes. CheckPoint's toy File Card says his “father was a member of a top-secret military team in the ’80s and ’90s,” referencing G.I. Joe character Beach Head (AKA Wayne R. Sneeden). He is representative of a U.S. Army Military Police. * as Robin Wade — A military officer who is a fifth generation career soldier. Due to his military skills, he is placed on a special duty with the C.O.P.S. C.R.O.O.K.S. * as Brandon “Big Boss” Babel — The primary antagonist of the film. Brandon “Big Boss” Babel is a crime lord who plans to rule Empire City with an iron fist...literally, and he is also a businessman while in public. Unlike his cartoon counterpart, he is portrayed as slim. **Scratch — Big Boss’ pet weasel with metal paws and cybernetic armor. He is always seen in the company of Big Boss. * as Berserko — Barney L. Fatheringhouse is an impulsive, dim-witted thug who is the proud nephew of Big Boss. He is called “Berserko” because his methods are often seen as crazy or bizarre. Berserko once robbed a party supply store, wearing a mask he just bought from the same store. * as Rock Krusher — Edmund Scarry is a super-strong thug who works for Big Boss. He often uses a heavy-duty jackhammer in order to get into bank vaults. At one point, Rock Krusher was romantically involved with Ms. Demeanor. He wears striped-clothes reminiscent of an old prisoner's uniform. *Renee Medina as Ms. Demeanor — Stephanie Demeanor is a middle-aged, super-strong woman with the appearance of a normal businesswoman. She works for Big Boss. Ms. Demeanor has the muscular physique of a champion bodybuilder and often gets upset when people accuse her of not being feminine. * as Turbo Tu-Tone — Ted Stavely is a minion of Big Boss who serves as his getaway driver. He is a skilled mechanic and pilot as well. Turbo Tu-Tone was the one responsible for causing the car wreck that resulted in Baldwin P. Vess gaining a cybernetic torso. Other characters *Will Ferrell as Mayor Michael Davis — The mayor of Empire City. *as Commissioner Jonna Highwaters — The female police commissioner of Empire City. *as Whitney Morgan — ECTV top reporter who is referred to as the prettiest reporter in Empire City. Production Development Casting Filming Post-production Release Marketing Home media Reception Box office COPS grossed $110.4 million in North America and $162.7 million internationally. Critical response Accolades Sequel References Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Hasbro Cinematic Universe films Category:2013 films Category:Columbia Pictures films